Bar Nights
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Kaitlyn can't help but feel lonely today. Can a tattooed friend cheer her up? Request from batwolfgirl. two-shot. (Forgot to put in an A/N, so please enjoy and review!)


It was always stupid of the pair, but AJ and Kaitlyn use to have an anniversary. They'd spend all day together and do all the things they find enjoyable. The pair would exchange gas station shop gifts and just do all the fun things they've done before. Kaitlyn would often poke fun at their tradition but AJ used to love it; so Kaitlyn went through with it. She liked it too, it was nice and it made her feel like she was in a close friendship.

But, now she wasn't too sure how important those days were. Especially today, the very day. Instead of hanging out with AJ, she had been avoiding her. Kaitlyn had been spending time on her own; which was easy with the lack of screen time she's had.

Kaitlyn spent the day thinking of her friend. Not cursing her out or blaming her, but just thinking of their old friendship. She definitely did miss it; AJ was all she had and now she virtually has no one. Sure, Big E was a great friend but he was no girl. She couldn't speak the girl talk she wanted to from time to time. Big E also was quite busy a lot too. He was the intercontinental champion after all.

Her sadness of this day drove her to enter the small bar area in the newest hotel the wrestlers were staying in. It wasn't a big room it just had a bar area and some billiard tables. She was currently seated on a stool, swishing around a drink as her mind wandered. This was only her second drink so she hadn't had any effects of the alcohol yet though her drinking was slow.

She brought the glass to her lips as she swallowed down the liquid. It burned as it wet her throat but it was nothing new to the Diva. She placed the glass back down on the bar as she stared down at it. She placed a finger on the rim, circled it around and letting out a long sigh.

"Long night?" A voice spoke, interrupting her thoughts. Further investigation proved to be CM Punk with a glass of soda and a grin that was always plastered on the man's face.

Regaining herself, the woman improved her posture before nodding. "Something like that."

"Mind if I…?" Punk asked, motioning towards the stool next to her. She shook her head and watched as the tattooed man sat down.

The pair sat in silence as they sipped on their drinks. Kaitlyn wondered why the man had decided to sit next to her if he wasn't going to speak. In fact, she wondered what the man was doing down here at all.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking over at him. "Aren't you a straightedge?"

Punk nodded. "Yup. But, I like this bar's atmosphere. Plus I was extremely bored up in my room." He answered her.

Kaitlyn nodded, looking back over at her glass. It was now empty. She contemplated getting another drink but had decided against alcohol. She didn't want to get any effects with Punk here, so she asked for a glass of water instead.

"So Kaitie, wanna talk about why you've had a long day?" He asked, smiling slightly at the nickname he had given her.

"It's nothing." She muttered.

"Your face tells me otherwise."

Kaitlyn looked over at him. She had never had a true conversation with Punk at all; sure she's heard plenty of him but never spoken to him before. At least not like this.

"You don't want to hear about it." She said.

"If I didn't want to hear about it I wouldn't have asked you." He shrugged. "Obviously."

Kaitlyn let out a long breath before pushing her cup to the side. "Today is AJ and I's friendship anniversary. "

"Anniversary?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

Kaitlyn nodded. "I know, it sounds stupid but it was something we took seriously. We'd go and do fun things and give each other gifts and stuff like that. But…this year, well…" Kaitlyn motioned to her surroundings.

"It can't be that bad. Didn't she slap you and betray you or something?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, but she was still a best friend once. I'm not use to losing one…she was all I had. Now I have nobody." Kaitlyn said. "It's her fault."

Punk nodded. "I know what you mean. I've gotten betrayed by a best friend too…" Punk spoke bitterly; Kaitlyn already knew who the man was talking about. Mr. Paul Heyman, or how the WWE Universe so lovingly called him, Walrus. Kaitlyn honestly had never liked the man or trusted him.

"I've also been betrayed by AJ too." Punk added, another bitter memory flooding into Kaitlyn's mind. She had seen it all unfold with the two; she honestly couldn't catch on to what AJ was thinking but she knew AJ had effectively messed up opportunities for plenty of wrestlers in a span of a year.

"I remember." Kaitlyn said.

"I know I said I kind of dig crazy chicks but I wasn't expecting that." Punk said, drinking from his glass.

"Well she is unstable. I wouldn't be surprised if she just attacked us now." Kaitlyn half-joked, but still got a chuckle from the best in the world.

"I think we're safe." Punk said. "We've been off her radar for a while."

"Thankfully so, I couldn't handle her craziness any longer." Kaitlyn confessed. "I miss old AJ, but this psychopath is out to…I don't know…benefit only herself."

"Wouldn't be surprised if she turned her back on Tamina next." Punk nodded.

"I'm actually waiting for that." Kaitlyn spoke. "I'm hoping Tamina will snap AJ in two."

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see?" He nodded, the thought bringing a smile on his face.

Kaitly let a laugh escape her lips, the first one today before pushing her glass away from her and sliding off the stool.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Punk called out to her.

"To sleep, I'm pretty tired." She spoke. "Thanks for the chat."

"No problem." He said, leaning back down on the stool.

"Goodnight." She smiled turning to leave.

"Wait." He called again.

"If you don't want me to leave…" Kaitlyn started.

"No…just. Let's do this again sometime." Punk shrugged. "Maybe instead of AJ, we can talk about happy things like…I don't know you like unicorns right?"

Kaitlyn let out her second laugh of the night. "Sure thing, Punk."

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight."


End file.
